<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And then they forgot about the pancakes. by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052892">And then they forgot about the pancakes.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Partner sharing, Threesome, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy Lalonde and Terezi Pyrope have sex and John watches them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Roxy Lalonde, John Egbert/Terezi Pyrope, Roxy Lalonde/Terezi Pyrope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, Drone Season 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And then they forgot about the pancakes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nsomnizac/gifts">1nsomnizac</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Roxy woke up with her arms and legs tangled with John's as she did almost every day. After a couple of minutes she gave a quick kiss to John on his forehead and wiggled out of his sleeping grip. She went to the bathroom and then headed to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>    On the way there she passed by John again, he was still asleep on the sofa where the two had watched Con Air once again last night. Just as she grabbed the handle of the door that led into the kitchen, she heard some whines from inside.</p><p> </p><p>    "BLUH. WOULD YOU SN1FF 4T TH4T. ROXY L4LOND3 H3RS3LF D3C1D3D TO F1N4LLY M4K3 4N 4PP34R3NC3 1N MY K1TCH3N."</p><p> </p><p>    As Roxy pushed the door open, she could see Terezi sitting on the dinner table with her legs crossed. She was holding her cane horizontally and situated right above her thies. Now standing right under the wide door frame, Roxy looked her up and down.</p><p> </p><p>    "hey tz wyd here" As hot as Terezi looked with her tight jeans showing off her thicc thies, she was here to woo John. Roxy was fine with that. Of course she wanted John to be happy and if dating Terezi was a part of how he wanted to be happy, then she was more than glad to have him take that opportunity. So why did she feel this jealous whenever Terezi was around?</p><p> </p><p>    "OH YOU KNOW. TH3 USU4L. GONN4 P3G JOHN 4ND 34T SOM3 HUM4N P4NC4K3S" She had a huge grin on her face.</p><p> </p><p>    Roxy sighed and interrupted her "u kno theyre just called pancakes u dont gotta add human in fronta everythin like-"</p><p> </p><p>    "DONT 1NT3RRUPT M3 WH1L3 1 SP34K" She pointed in Roxy's general direction. Roxy swore Terezi was doing that on purpose and not because she couldn't see. "DO YOU W4NT SOM3?"</p><p> </p><p>    "r u offerin to make me pancakes?" Roxy rolled her eyes instinctively. "i can make my own pancakes thank u very much. and thank you especially 4 fuckin my bf" That did not come out as sarcastic as Roxy would have hoped for.</p><p> </p><p>    "TH4NKS ROX" And with that she hopped off of the table and guided herself out the door, bumping into Roxy in the process. There was no way, in Roxy's mind, that she wasn't doing that on purpose.</p><p> </p><p>    She walked over to the stove and turned it on, simultaneously spreading butter over the pan. Just then Terezi walked back into the kitchen just to stand right behind Roxy and act like she was watching Roxy cook.</p><p> </p><p>    "C4N 1 H4V3 SOM3 OF YOUR HUM4N P4NC4K3S WH3N YOU'R3 DON3 COOK1NG TH3M?" Terezi asked in the sweetest tone she could. Even if her face, when Roxy looked back, still had the same shit eating grin as always. "1T COULD B3 4 P34C3 OFF3R1NG. 1 KNOW HOW H4RD YOU TRY TO PR3T3ND L1K3 YOU W4NT TO B3 C1V1L"</p><p> </p><p>    "i dont need to pretend, im already civil enough" Roxy said while mixing the bowl of pancake batter. "but um, u can have some pancakes" Terezi's face lit up. "if..." Roxy poured some of the mixture onto the pan. "you gimme somethin in return"</p><p> </p><p>    "HMMMM PL4Y1NG H4RD HUH? HOW 4BOUT 1 G1V3 YOU SOM3TH1NG 3QU4LLY..." Terezi placed her hands on the sides of Roxy's hips. "H4RD." Which caused Roxy to instantly turn around.</p><p> </p><p>    "um... r u implyin ur gonna have sex with me 4 pancakes?"</p><p> </p><p>    "NO 1'M NOT!" Terezi leaned in close to Roxy's face. "1M 1MPLY1NG  TH4T 1M GONN4 H4V3 S3X W1TH YOU B3C4US3 1 W4NT TO. 4ND P4NC4K3S 4R3 4 L1TTL3 3XTR4. 4S 4 TR34T."</p><p> </p><p>    "u do?" Roxy was blushing bright red now. "well... we... shouldnt burn the pancakes then, should we?" She turned back to the stove and started continuing her cooking.</p><p> </p><p>    "1M T4K1NG TH4T 4S 4 Y3S" Terezi kissed Roxy's neck from behind. "M33T US 1N TH3 B3DROOM. BR1NG TH3 P4NC4K3S."</p><p> </p><p>    "what do u mean 'us'..?" Roxy questioned, but Terezi was already gone.</p><p> </p><p>---- ---- ---- ---- </p><p> </p><p>    Roxy was excited as she entered the bedroom of their house. John was pacing around the room and Terezi was laughing on the bed. John greeted Roxy as she entered. "i hope you don't mind this..." John mumbled. "i thought it would be hot if i watched you two make love."</p><p> </p><p>    Roxy nodded and awkwardly walked over to the bed. Terezi pulled her onto her lap and kissed her. Roxy kissed her back as their eyes slid closed. Terezi slipped her tongue inside, making Roxy softly groan. </p><p> </p><p>    Terezi then grabbed a hold of Roxy's shirt and got rid of it along with all their extra clothing. Her bulge was large, way larger than John's dick, and already slimy with lust. Roxy grabbed a hold of it softly and started to gently stroke, making circles with her fingers. Terezi grabbed onto Roxy's shoulders as she continued to stroke her, slowly picking up speed. She moaned, then pushed Roxy down onto the bed and climbed on top of her.</p><p> </p><p>    Roxy slid open her legs to reveal her holes. Terezi moved her fingers from Roxy's knee down to her pussy and put a finger over her clit. Then she leaned in towards Roxy's face to kiss her again.</p><p> </p><p>    Terezi's Bulge then adjusted itself and slid into Roxy. Roxy cried out due to pleasure and rocked into Terezi. Terezi slowly rocked into her once or twice before picking up speed. Every time she rocked, she was hitting Roxy's sweet spot. Roxy grabbed onto Terezi's neck as Terezi hit faster and harder. In the end they ended up cumming together in harmony.</p><p> </p><p>    "wow ladies, that sure was neat." John said. He had jerked himself off while watching the two. He walked over to them and joined them in the bed for cuddles. Terezi hit Roxy off the bed once before John decided to step in between them. Roxy hit Terezi with her pillow and a small fight broke out between them. Then they fucked again but this time they made sure to include John in their endeavours.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>